The present invention is related to an improved roller skate structure which has less components so that the manufacturing cost is relatively low. The time for assembling the components is shortened. When turning or pressing the components, the less transmission components will not distribute the transmission force so that the transmission can be truly achieved.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional roller skate including a boot 10, two press caps 16, two thrust bolts 17, two locating seat assemblies 20 and two roller seats 31. The front and rear portions of bottom side of the boot 10 are respectively formed with two cavities 11. A reinforcing plate 12 is embedded in the top face of each cavity 11. Each reinforcing plate 12 is formed with four locking holes 13. The front and rear ends of the bottom face of the boot 10 are provided with brake blocks 14. A lateral side of the boot 10 is formed with two two-step through holes 15 communicating with the cavities 11. The press cap 16 is circular, having a diameter slightly smaller than the large diameter of the two-step through hole 15. The press cap 16 has a certain elasticity and flexibility. The outer diameter of the thread section of the thrust bolt 17 is slightly smaller than the small diameter of the two-step through hole 15. The locating seat assembly 20 is composed of a locating seat 21, a pivot shaft 22, a torque spring 23, a C-shaped retainer ring 24, a restoring spring 25, a restricting pin 26, a compression spring 27, a locking member 28, a driving plate 29 and a biased block 30. Each of four corners of a locating board of the locating seat 21 is formed with a locking hole 211. Two pivot plates 212 downward extend from bottom face of the locating seat 21 opposite to each other. The two pivot plates 212 define therebetween a space. The middle of each pivot plate 212 is formed with a pivot hole 213. One side of one pivot plate 212 is provided with an outward extending fitting post 214 and a locking boss 215. The locking boss 215 is formed with a thread hole 216 passing through the pivot plate 212. The pivot shaft 22 is a two-step cylindrical member. The circumference of the large diameter section of the pivot shaft 22 is formed with a spring hooking hole 221. The circumference of the small diameter section thereof is cut with a plane linking face 222. The inner end is formed with an annular retainer groove 223. The restricting pin 26 is a two-step member. The large diameter section thereof is formed as a stop head 261. The end of the small diameter section thereof is formed with an outer thread 262 with a certain length. The locking member 28 is a two-step member. The small diameter section thereof is formed with an outer thread 281. The end face is formed with a two-step hole 282. One end of the driving plate 29 is formed with a driving restricting hole 291. The other end thereof is formed with a linking hole 292. The biased member 30 is also a two-step member. The large diameter section thereof is formed as a biased head 301. The end of the small diameter section thereof is formed with a thread hole 302 with a certain depth. The roller seat 31 is composed of a pivot seat 311 and two rollers 312 pivotally connected with two sides of rear end of the pivot seat 311. The front end of the pivot seat 311 is formed with a central transmission hole 313. One side of the circumference of the transmission hole 313 is formed with a plane section. A certain portion of the circumference of the front end of the pivot seat 311 is formed with an insertion notch 314.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 2, the pivot seat 311 of the roller seat 31 is first fitted between the two pivot plates 212 of the locating seat 21. The pivot shaft 22 is passed through the torque spring 23 and then passed through the pivot holes 213 of the locating seat 21 and the transmission hole 313 of the roller seat 31 to extend out of the inner pivot plate 212 of the locating seat 21 by a certain length. At this time, the C-shaped retainer ring 24 is fitted into the retainer groove 223 of the pivot shaft 22. One end of the torque spring 23 is hooked into the hooking hole 221 of the pivot shaft 22, while the other end thereof is leant against the locating board of the locating seat 21, whereby the pivot shaft 22 is pivotally connected on the locating seat 21. The roller seat 31 is also connected with the pivot shaft 22. When the roller seat 31 is rotated, via the transmission hole 313 of the roller seat 31 and the transmission face 222 of the pivot shaft 22, the pivot shaft 22 is rotated along with the roller seat 31. Two ends of the torque spring 23 are tensioned and compressed. Then, the compression spring 27 is fitted onto the small diameter section of the restricting pin 26 with one end leant against the end face of the stop head 261. Then, the small diameter section of the restricting pin 26 is fitted into the two-step hole 282 of the locking member 28. The outer thread 262 extends out of the end face of the large diameter section of the locking member 28 and the linking hole 292 of the driving plate 29. The other end of the compression spring 27 is leant against the end face of the large diameter section of the two-step hole 282. The stop head 261 extends out of the end face of small diameter section of the locking member 28. When subject to a pressing force, the stop head 261 can be moved retracted into the two-step hole 282 of the locking member 28. Then, the outer thread 262 is screwed into the thread hole 302 of the biased member 30. Accordingly, the restricting pin 26 passes through the driving plate 29 and the driving plate 29 is clamped between the locking member 28 and the biased member 30. Then, the restoring spring 25 is fitted on the fitting post 214 of the locating seat 21. The outer thread 281 of the locking member 28 is screwed into the thread hole 216 of the locating seat 21. At this time, the stop head 261 fitted in the locking member 28 is pressed by the pivot seat 311 of the roller seat 31 and slided into the two-step hole 282 of the locking member 28. Also, the compression spring 27 is compressed by the stop head 261 and the two-step hole 282. Moreover, two ends of the restoring spring 25 are respectively leant against the face of the driving plate 29 and the pivot plate 212 of the locating seat 21. Then, the thrust bolt 17 and the press cap 16 are sequentially fitted into the two-step through hole 15 of the boot 10. The thread section of the thrust bolt 17 extends into the cavity 11 by a certain length and screwed into a washer and a nut. Thereafter, the thrust bolt 17 extends out of the end face of the nut by a certain length. At this time, the locating seat 21 is fitted into the cavity 11 of the boot 10 and the thrust bolt 17 is fitted into the driving restricting hole 291 of the driving plate 29. One end of the nut is attached to the face of the driving plate 29. Finally, a bolt is passed through the locking hole 13 of the boot 10 to be locked in the locking hole 211 of the locating seat 21. Under such circumstance, the locating seat 21 together with the roller seat 31 is located in the cavity 11 and the assembly is completed..
When it is desired to turn the roller seat 31 to convert the boot 10 into a roller skate as shown in FIG. 3, a user needs to extend his/her hand into the cavity 11 of the boot 10 and downward turn the roller seat 31. When turning the roller seat 31, by means of the transmission hole 313, the pivot shaft 22 will be rotated along with the roller seat 31. When the pivot shaft 22 is driven, the torque spring 23 is compressed. When the insertion notch 314 of the roller seat 31 is aligned with the thread hole 216 of the locating seat 21, the stop head 261 of the restricting pin 26 is free from the stop of the pivot seat 311 of the roller seat 31 so that the compression spring 27 resiliently restores to snap the stop head 261 into the insertion notch 314 of the roller seat 31. At this time, the roller seat 31 is engaged with and stopped by the stop head 261 and is prevented from turning back after released by the hand. When the stop head 261 snaps into the insertion notch 314, the restricting pin 26 is driven to inward pull the biased member 30 and make the biased head 301 thereof attach to the driving plate 29. Under such circumstance, the boot 10 is converted into a roller skate. When it is desired to turn up the roller seat 31 to convert the roller skate back into a boot as shown in FIG. 2, the user needs to press the press cap 16 with one hand to retract the thrust bolt 17. At this time, the nut screwed with the thrust bolt 17 will inward push the driving plate 29 and make the end with the linking hole 292 biased outward. The biased member 30 is together outward transversely moved. At this time, the stop head 261 of the restricting pin 26 will be again driven to slide into the two-step hole 282. Under such circumstance, the insertion notch 314 of the roller seat 31 is disengaged from the stop head 261 and resiliently driven by the torque spring 23 and restored to its home position along with the pivot shaft 22. Accordingly, the roller skate is converted back into a boot 10.
The above conventional roller skate has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The locating seat assembly 20 has a number of components so that the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
2. It is time-consuming and troublesome to assemble so many components.
3. It is impossible to mass-produce the conventional roller skate so that the competitive ability of the products on market will be poor.
4. When turning or pressing the components, the numerous transmission components will distribute the transmission force so that the transmission can be hardly truly achieved.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a roller skate structure in which the locating seat assembly has less components so that the manufacturing cost is relatively low.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above roller skate structure in which there are less components so that the time for assembling the components is shortened and the assembling procedure is simplified.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above roller skate structure in which it is possible to mass-produce the conventional roller skate so that the competitive ability of the products on market is enhanced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above roller skate structure in which when turning or pressing the components, the less transmission components will not distribute the transmission force so that the transmission can be truly achieved.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: